Guardians of Earth: The Prime Factor
by DIZILLA
Summary: 16 years ago June Darby lost one of her twin children in an accident that changed that child's life forever. Follow her as she reunites with her family and fights right by their side, but something is wrong...could she be hiding something from her past that could save the future, well read to find out. Co-Written with Elhini Prime and a crossover in her universe, Son of the Stars!
1. Prologue

**Hey there folks!**

**This is DIZILLA with an all new brand story with the one and only, Elhini Prime!**

**Now, this is a crossover of her universe, Son of the Stars.**

**Elhini Prime here, It's good to see you all again! I hope you guys will enjoy this fic :) I've always wondered what it'd be like if Jack wasn't the only Sparkling Elita and Optimus had...thanks to DIZILLA...we have an AU with that new sibling. Can ya guess who?**

**Me and Elhini don't own Transformers Prime, she owns Dusk, Ultimus Prime, Amber, Ben, etc. XD I own Tyrana!**

**Onto the show folks!**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Five shapes made their way down the abandoned subway tunnels of New York, two and a half humans, two and a half Autobots. Their mission had been a success, the Iacon relic, the Phase Shifter, rested easily in Bumblebee's servo. Jack, Miko and Dusk all three walked in front of Arcee and Bumblebee, carefully avoiding the third rail as they walked.

Unknown to Arcee and Miko, there were really only one and a half humans.

Jack looked around at the subway tunnel, taking in the graffiti stained walls with a shake of his head. Right now, all the young Prime wanted to do was get back to his parents…just to make sure they were ok.

His adopted siblings, Bumblebee and Dusk shared the same feeling.

Jack looked up at them. It was nice having siblings…but he couldn't shake the wish that he had ones that weren't adopted. One that would know what he felt. No one but his parents, Bumblebee, Raf and Dusk knew about what Jack really was. Optimus Prime and Elita One's son.

Suddenly, Miko gave a gasp.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" she squealed, pointing.

"What!?" the rest of the group yelled, pointing blasters or getting behind their respective guardian.

"Decepticon?" Arcee asked.

"No!" Miko said, "Big giant turtles!"

The blasters went down and everyone looked at the Japanese exchange student strangely.

"Giant…turtles," Dusk asked, "Are you _serious_?!"

The Halfling put her pale hands around Miko's face.

"Girl, what have you been eating?" Dusk demanded seriously, but her sapphire eyes couldn't hide the light blue spark of mirth.

"Nothin' weird!" Miko protested, "I swear! I saw 'em! They were there! There were five!"

"Five giant turtles," Arcee snorted, "I think you've watched too many horror films,"

"I'm serious!" Miko insisted, "They had masks and like ninja weapons!"

"That's it, she's delirious," Dusk shrugged, "Let's get outta here…Miko stop!"

But it was too late, the girl had slipped out of Dusk's grip and sprinted to where she saw said turtles.

The other's voices soon died out as Miko ran farther and farther into the tunnels.

The only sounds were the light patter of her combat boots on the rails, the dripping of water, and the wind moaning through the tunnels.

Miko turned around…maybe it was a bad idea to run like she did without leaving breadcrumbs or something to mark her path…

In other words:

Miko was lost.

Suddenly there were soft sounds that sounded strangely like footsteps that were very fast, yet they could barely be heard as five pairs of eyes opened on the ceiling above Miko.

"Hel-lo?" Miko asked, looking around, just a little frightened, "I s-someone there? Hello?"

A pair of blue eyes narrowed and suddenly a form dropped from the ceiling and landed in the water with barely a sound but a soft splash, but it was too dark to see the figure.

A female voice then asked "Hey kid, you alright?", but the form never moved as it stayed in a crouch like position and it's blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

"Oh yeah, sure," Miko laughed nervously, "I just love to be lost in the middle of a subway...gotta love the wet and the wind and the graffiti...right?"

The feminine voice then chuckled and said "There's nothing to fear down here kid", suddenly four other forms dropped as one stood up and walked into the light.

It was a male humanoid turtle with a blue mask on that was tied in the back of his head and he also had brown leather knee pads and elbow pads as well as leather wrist wrappings on.

He also had two blue handled Katanas on his back, sheathed in a crisscross pattern as he asked "Why did you follow us?"

"Just curious," Miko replied, holding back a squeak of surprise, "Saw you, I think, a while ago...no one believed me,"

The turtle's masked eyes narrowed a bit before they widened in surprise as a red handled sai suddenly embedded itself into the concrete near Miko's foot.

Miko gave a sharp squeal and jumped backwards. Of all the things she'd been through...this...probably wasn't one of her favorite moments.

Suddenly another form also landed behind her as a red banded wearing turtle glared at Miko and said "Well don't you know where curiosity got the cat?!"

The foreign exchange student's amber gaze turned fearful. This...was definitely not good. She really wished she stayed with Jack, Dusk and the other Autobots. She wished she had Bulkhead with her.

The red banded turtle was then grabbed in a choke hold and pulled into the shadows again as the female voice then said "How many times does Master Splinter tell you to be nice Raphael!"

Miko didn't move, tell you the truth, she didn't think she could even if she wanted to. She had people...er..._turtles_ on each side of her. Although, the female voice seemed a bit more friendly. Reminded her closely of June and Jack's with its warmth.

A bunch of hitting and smacking sounds later and Raphael's voice was then heard "Okay okay you win! Damn that tail of yours Tyrana!", the female voice was then heard laughing in victory.

Sounded like how Jack and Dusk sometimes got into i...wait...did he say _tail_!?

The blue flared turtle sighed and shook his head as he said "Would you two quit the lover's quarrel for once!"

Miko raised her eyebrows. Where those two an item?

The blue turtle saw the look on Miko's face and he then said "They are constantly fighting, always has been that way. Anyway, my name is Leonardo. Mike, Donny, Tyra, Raph! Get out here!"

Two other turtles walked out of the shadows, and one was wearing purple and had a purple handled staff on his...shell back?

And the other was wearing a light orange mask and had a pair of orange handled nunchucks on his hips. The orange one smiled as he said in a surfer like tone of voice "What up dudette? My name's Michalangelo or Mikey, or Mike"

The purple one bowed his head as he said "My name is Donatello, or Don"

"So...I guess Mr. I don't like you so I'm going to throw sharp pointy things at you is Raph?" Miko asked, "And...Tyra sounds like girl's name. So I guess I know who that is...I'm Miko, by the way, Miko Nakadai."

The female voice was then heard "You better think I'm a girl, I may be a mutant but I still have looks darnit!"

Raphael's voice was then heard as he walked into the light "Yeah, looks of the dead"

An almost lion like growl was heard as a blurred form suddenly slammed into Raphael and they battled in the shadows yet again.

Miko was instantly reminded of Amber and Ben's spats as they played video games...most of them ended with Ben getting bit somewhere.

Raphael actually ran into the light with his plastron chest all scratched up as he said "Oh no you don't!", an alligator like tail suddenly grabbed one of his legs and he gave a yell as he was dragged back into the darkness as more slaps and punches were heard.

"That's gonna leave a mark," Miko hissed, wincing as each slap sounded.

Raphael then flew right into Mikey as they both groaned as they flew back and the female voice then said "Now you both can go get looks from the dead"

Tyrana walked into the light, she was definitely based off of an Alligator snapping turtle. She had a small yet sharp beak on her face and two holes where her nose should be.

She was very muscular as well as tall, easily being a head taller than Leonardo. Her long and muscular alligator like tail swished behind her boredly, and her shell was thick and almost spikes along the middle in three rows.

She wore a dark midnight blue mask that covered the upper part of her face, she had the same brown leather coverings that the other turtles had and she had a single Katana on her shell that was tied to a back strap and her leather belt.

She only had three fingers on each hand and two toes on each foot, but they had thick bone claws on them. All and all, with her almost glowing blue eyes, she actually looked pretty scary.

It was the eyes that got Miko though...for a moment, they reminded her almost of Jack's...especially when he was angered or frightened.

Tyrana looked at Miko and her eyes calmed down as she asked "You okay kid?"

"I'm just lost," Miko said, "I think I took a wrong turn, not that I don't mind being with you guys at all its just...I need to get back with my...group."

Leo sighed through his beaked nose before he then said "Alright, Tyrana, take Miko back to her group, the one with the giant robots. The rest of us will finish patrol and we'll meet back at the lair at dawn. Got it?"

Tyrana then asked "Why do I have to take her back?", Leo then said "Because you know the sewers better than us, lets go guys"

The four other turtles got up and Mikey said "Bye Miko!", the other turtles then disappeared.

Tyrana gave a sigh as she said "Alright, let's go Miko"

"Did he _really_ mean go into the sewers?" Miko asked, wrinkling her nose, "I'm not going to smell like a public toilet am I?"

Tyrana raised a brow ridge before she then said "We could always go my way, but it could be dangerous for you"

"Danger?" Miko snorted, "I laugh in the face of danger hahahaha!"

Tyrana then asked "If I miss you could end up as a human pancake, and have the sweeper cleaning you up in the morning. You sure you wanna go?"

"Bring it,"

Tyrana suddenly have a smirk on her beaked face as she said "Then hop on", she bent down to offer Miko her shell.

Miko climbed on, unsure of using the rows of spikes as handholds and footholds...but she eventually made it so where she wouldn't fall off...easily that is.

Tyrana smirked before she suddenly took off on all fours and she raced down the tunnel at good speeds and before Miko knew what had happened. Tyrana was jumping from rooftop to rooftop on all fours, keeping speed easily yet gracefully.

For a turtle, she was going extremely fast.

Miko wanted to shut her eyes at times as Tyrana made a particularly dangerous leap, but she linked it to the roller coasters that she used to ride with her parents when she was little.

That's when she heard it.

"_MIKO!_" at least four voices shouted, "_Where are you! MIKO!_"

The Japanese exchange student peeked up from Tyrana's shell and peeped down an alleyway.

"There!" she shouted.

Tyrana heard this and she stopped and she gently bent down to the shadows so no one would see her. She also helped Miko get off of her shell and she twisted her shoulders a little as she felt a dull ache in her spine and shoulder blades.

"Thanks Tyrana," Miko said, weakly as she got her footing on the ground, "I..."

But Tyrana was gone.

"MIKO!" Jack's voice came from the alley behind her.

Miko turned around to see both Jack and Dusk running towards her. Both teenagers' eyes glowing slightly, Dusk's were more radiant than Jack's...but one could honestly see the faint blue glow emitting from the younger Prime's eyes.

"Where were..." Jack suddenly stopped, eyes narrowing slightly.

_"Jack, what is it?"_ Dusk asked over her sibling bond.

_"I...I don't know,"_ Jack replied, _"Something...I felt a bond...I think,"_

_"Whose?"_

He gave a slight shrug.

"Never mind where's she's been," Dusk said, putting a hand on her younger brother's shoulder, "Let's just get home,"

Above the scene, Miko saw two almost glowing blue eyes and a dark figure in a fire escape, watching the scene as it played out.

* * *

**Well there's the prologue chapter guys, Me and Elhini both hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**I would also love to thank Elhini Prime for writing this story with me :)**

**Now if you could please be so kind, please hit that 'Review' button below, thank you! :D**

**Enjoy the story guys!**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**


	2. A new year, an old memory

**Hey there folks!**

**This is DIZILLA with an all new brand chapter with the one and only, Elhini Prime!**

**Now, this is a crossover of her universe, Son of the Stars.**

**Me and Elhini don't own Transformers Prime, she owns Dusk, Ultimus Prime, Amber, Ben, etc. XD I own Tyrana!**

**Onto the show folks!**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: A new year, an old memory**_

It had been a few months since the Autobot-Decepticon war had ended with the slaying of Megatron by the hands of Dusk, Bumblebee and Jack also known as Ultimus Prime. The Autobots, and Dusk, Jack and Ben had all left for Cybertron to repair the shattered and broken planet and restore it to its former glory.

The worst part of it all, if you asked any of the humans left behind...

Was that their guardians and friends had left as well.

Amber lay upside down on the couch, her untouched drumsticks beside her. Miko had noticed that the usual fire in her older friend had died once Dusk and Ben had left...maybe since Smokescreen left too.

The young woman hadn't touched her drumsticks since they left. She had even said no to Miko when the Japanese exchange student had asked if she'd play a few songs with her! She never said no!

Everyone had figured that Amber was a little jealous of Ben...since Jack used his Legacy on said former human and turned him into an Autari...just like Dusk.

Then again...Amber didn't get upset over something little like that. That's when everyone figured that Amber missed her two best friends. Heck, even _Sirius_ missed them. That dog didn't even leave Dusk's old room anymore. They had to take him his food and even then he rarely ate it.

Everyone in the base had gotten a little sadder when the Autobots left...it was just, there was a feeling that a major part of the lives of the occupants was taken out.

Ratchet, the only remaining Autobot on Earth, suddenly stood ramrod straight.

"What's wrong Doc Bot?" Miko asked.

Ratchet didn't answer her, as per usual, but instead went over to the Bridge controls...

What was going on?

The Bridge fired up, a swirling vortex of green, blue and silver. And several dark shapes appeared in the middle of it.

"Amber, Raf, Fowler, Sean, Doctor Williams!" Miko shouted, "Look!"

The humans all crowded around the railing...

Right as Ultimus Prime stepped out of the Bridge.

"JACK!" multiple voices screamed as everyone raced down the staircase as the Prime transformed into a dark haired, blue eyed teenage boy.

"And what are we?" a familiar voice asked, "Chopped liver?"

Amber, Sean and Dr. Williams looked up...right as Dusk and Ben walked arm in arm through the Bridge in human form.

"BEN!" Dr. Williams shrieked, launching herself at her son.

Dusk gave a chuckle as her boyfriend was tackled...only to have herself knocked down not by any human...but a mound of coal black fur and drool.

"Oof! Sirius!" Dusk laughed as her dog whined and started licking her, wagging his tail violently and whining.

There were many shouts of joy as the remaining members of the former Team Prime stepped out of the Bridge. Even Ultra Magnus got a joyous welcome even though he had no charge.

"Is Cybertron already rebuilt?" Raf asked.

"Nope," Bumblebee said, "But...there is a special occasion..."

Jack started turning a violent shade of red as he blushed.

"Wha...?" Miko started when Elita, also known as June, interrupted her.

"Jack turns 19 today," she said.

"No way!" Miko shouted, "Dude! And you didn't tell us!?"

"I kinda forgot about it," Jack shrugged, "Especially with what all's gone on lately..."

"Well what are we waiting for!?" Amber shouted, picking up her drumsticks and drumming a riff on the railing, "Let's get started!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

June sat on the couch watching her son's party go on. Out of all the days of the year, this one is one she should be the most happy on...right?

Unbidden, a memory comes to the forefront of the femme's processor.

_'Two babies' screams, fire at the chemical plant, she can't move, a railing pins her leg, acid green oozing, glowing liquid runs close to her legs. Two terrified sparklings in her arms, Jack's Legacy triggering in his fear, his tiny body shifting between human and machine violently. His blue eyes glowing in fear._

_ Her own body shifts beneath her son's touch but it reverts back every time she tries to move it. The smoke becomes too much, she can't see she can't breathe! It gets into her lungs...and darkness takes her. June wakes up in a hospital, strapped down to a bed. _

_She shoots upwards screaming for her children. The nurses bring in Jack and June calms down before noticing one thing..._

_Jack's twin sister is gone.'_

"Mom?"

June snapped out of the horrible memory and looked at Dusk.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Dusk," June said, "I'm fine,"

"You don't look it,"

"Don't worry about it,"

"That was some memory," Dusk added, sitting down next to June.

June winced. She had forgotten Dusk's abilities.

The femme looked at her telepathic adopted daughter.

"You want to talk about it?" Dusk finished.

"I said I'm _fine_!" June snapped finally, earning a shocked look from Dusk.

Like Jack, June almost never snapped at anyone...

Dusk hated doing it...but June left her no choice.

The Halfling, as gently as she could, eased herself into her adopted mother's mind. What she saw frightened and upset her.

"Jack has a sister," Dusk murmured lowly, "A _real_ sister,"

June let out a low growl and grit her teeth, turning her head upwards. As with Soundwave, there was no keeping Dusk out of one's processor...or mind.

"Her name was Tyrana," June murmured, "She was Jack's older twin. I lost her when Jack was three."

As June explained everything to Dusk...she didn't notice that Miko was hiding under the stairs, listening.

"Tyrana," she whispered, "I know that..."

All of a sudden, the mission that had happened over a year ago came back to her. Her getting lost in the subway, being rescued by these huge ninja-turtles...

She remembered, that one of them called herself Tyrana.

"Oh my gosh," Miko breathed, "Jack's sister is a turtle!"

A plan then formed in her mind...

She'd get Jack the _perfect_ present...and maybe...

Maybe a present for the Prime and his sparkmate too.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the sewers of New York, five humanoid turtles and a humanoid rat with a long robe on were in a dojo.

Tyrana hadn't changed much from her last encounter from Miko, in fact she look like she got a bit stronger over the year. Tyrana was in a kneeling position on one side of the dojo and her adopted brother, Donatello was on the other side, kneeling the same as her.

The old humanoid rat, known as Master Splinter, then said "Begin!", in less than a blink of an eye, Tyrana and Donnie were both in martial arts positions.

Tyrana then charged at Donnie and he blocked her katana with his staff before it could harm him. But Donnie knew that Tyrana would rather cut her own arm off before she hurt any of her adopted brothers, so he wasn't too worried.

Tyrana continued to deliver blows that Donnie blocked, the movements of both Donnie and Tyrana barely able to be seen by the untrained eye.

Tyrana and Donnie then heard Splinter yell "Yami!", Tyrana and Donnie immediately stopped and bowed to each other respectfully.

Splinter then said "Donatello, you must be on offensive as well as defensive, do not be afraid to attack. Tyrana, good work, but calculate your strikes as well as plan them"

Tyrana and Donnie bowed and they said in almost perfect unison "Hai sensai"

Splinter then said "We are done for today, because we have a birthday to celebrate this day"

Tyrana smiled a little as she said "Thanks Master Splinter", Mikey ran up and play tackled Tyrana as did Raphael, and Donnie.

Tyrana the squeaked out "No! Not the birthday pile", Raphael then said "Yup, time for your 19 hits of celebration"

Tyrana's eyes widened as she struggled but she laughed anyway, she then winced as Raphael hit her hard in her shoulder.

She then squeaked out "Ow!", Mikey, Donnie, and Leo laughed hard.

Another slap was heard, and another and another, until Tyrana was covered in punches and slaps.

The guys let her up and she stumbled around as she play glared at her adopted brothers and their eyes widened as they all looked at each other and they ran away screaming in mock horror.

Tyrana ran after her adopted brothers and she yelled "I'm going to kill you guys!"

Part of Tyrana's tail was metal, but it turned back into her hard scaly skin as she chased after her adopted brothers throughout the lair.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Miko, _why_ exactly are we in the subways again?" Jack asked.

"Because I stashed your birthday present in here!" Miko said with a grin.

She couldn't wait to see the look on his...and his parents' faces when they met her...

"Why are we down here too?" June asked, crossing her arms as she gestured to a human Optimus

"'Cause it's kinda for you and Optimus too,"

The quartet walked down the subway tunnel, their footsteps echoing in the tunnel. Miko looked from side to side, it was right around here where she first met Tyrana...

She should be around here somewhere...right?

Four male screams could faintly be heard and a familiar growl that Tyrana did when Miko was around Raphael that year ago.

"This way," Miko ordered.

"Go in the direction of screaming and growling," Jack deadpanned, "Sounds legit,"

His parents shot him a look.

The screams seemed to come from behind a wall.

Miko went over to said wall and pressed her ear against it, the sounds of the screams and growling were just behind it!

"Looks like they sealed off your tunnel, Miko," June said.

"We need to get there," Miko begged, looking up at her friends.

The wall suddenly turned around, taking Miko with it.

The growls and the screams stopped as it was awkward silence as a male voice asked "Miko?!"

"Uh, hi guys?" Miko asked, laughing nervously.

Tyrana walked up to Miko and she asked "How on earth did you find us?", she then sniffed the air and she said with slight rage in her tone "You brought others!"

"Maybe...but they're good friends of mine! And yours, Tyrana,"

Tyrana glared at Miko as she said "I have no friends except for my brothers"

"Aw, so we're not friends? That's cold, Tyrana,"

Tyrana's glare didn't lessen as Tyrana then said "Let's get back to the lair", the other turtles nodded and they jumped up to the ceiling and disappeared into the shadows.

Tyrana looked at Miko and she then said "I have to protect my brothers", she then jumped up and disappeared as well.

"She's just as stubborn as her brother," Miko huffed, turning around to the wall she came in.

All she wanted to do was reunite her friend's family, was that too much to ask?!

"On the subject of stubbornness...where do they _get_ that!?"

Tyrana and the turtles ran back to the lair where they sealed the entrance, Tyrana looked around and she sighed in relief. Tyrana then gave a slight holler of pain as she clutched her head and fell onto her knees.

Donnie noticed this and he yelled "Ty!", the other turtles ran over and the knelt by her as Leo asked "Tyrana, what's wrong?"

Tyrana then said as tears of pain went down her face "It's-It's like someone is t-trying to shove something i-in my head!"

Meanwhile, Miko and the others had been reunited, but something wasn't right. Jack held his head, swaying on his feet.

"Jack," Optimus started, "What is wrong?"

"Something's...trying...to get...in my head!" the boy growled through gritted teeth as he fell to his knees.

Out of the family, Jack tended to be more sensitive with family bonds, no one knew why, but most thought it was because he didn't truly know how to block and shut down the bonds.

"Think something's wrong with 'Bee, Dusk or Arcee?" Miko asked timidly.

"Not. Them," Jack groaned, bright blue tears starting to drip to the cold floor.

"Then...who?" June asked, rubbing her son's back.

Suddenly something tackled Jack from behind as a enraged form yelled "What are you doing to my sister?!", Miko recognized it as Raphael.

Jack kicked out in pain, just a little too hard, sending Raphael back off him.

"What are you talking about?" June demanded, trying to get over the shock of seeing a human sized turtle in front of her, "Can't you see he is in pain!?"

Raphael then took out his sais and twirled them as he said "Duh! So now I know it's him causing Ty pain!"

There was a faint humming sound and Miko turned around. Jack had sat back up, face still showing pain, but he was ignoring it. His family was being threatened and like Raphael, he didn't like it.

Jack's armor had covered his entire arm, shifting from a servo to a blaster and leveling at Raphael.

"Don't. Even. Think. About it," Jack growled.

Raphael's golden eyes widened in shock for a second before he then glared and growled through his teeth as he said "It's going to make more than that to phase me Shell-fer-brains!"

"Get scrapped," Jack hissed, "Besides it's not really me you have to worry about,"

He pointed behind Raphael.

"It's _them_,"

Raphael turned and his eyes widened in shock again.

June had already shifted to her femme form, Optimus, who's mech form was too big for the tunnel, simply performed the same action as Jack, but also had unhooked the miniaturized Star Saber from his back.

Raphael's eyes narrowed as he suddenly smirked as three other forms dropped by him and the lights in the tunnel flickered off, when they came back on Raphael was gone.

The three Cybertronians all stood back to back, Miko in the middle of all three of them. Jack's _Karia_, his sword flickered out, glowing brilliantly as he twirled it, watching and waiting, eyes glowing more and more by the second.

Suddenly shurikens appeared as they were thrown and they stabbed into Jack's blaster arm, Elita's unarmored shoulder area as well as the unarmored back of her knees, and two hit Optimus' shoulder as an orange clad turtle, Miko recognized as Mikey, suddenly came down from the ceiling on a rope and grabbed Miko before he flew back into the ceiling, taking Miko with him.

"MIKO!" the family shouted, all three looking in the direction she disappeared.

"That's it," Jack growled, yanking out the shurikens and glaring around, "Now...I'm mad,"

Suddenly four forms dropped from the ceiling as Leonardo then said "So are we, you come down here and not only mentally attack our sister, but you then threaten my brother and our home as well as our secret"

"Ok, _first_," Jack said, "Miko dragged us down here, second, I was attacked, not anyone else, and _third_, he attacked me first,"

Leonardo seemed to turn and glare at his brother as he said "You attacked first Raph!"

Raphael then said "Of course I did! He is attacking Ty every second we are talking!", he used his sai to point at Jack

"What are you talking about?!" Jack demanded, pain building up behind his eyes, "I don't even _know_ a Ty! And if I did, why would I attack anyone like that!?"

Leo's eyes narrowed as he looked at Jack, then at Raph, before he then said "Alright, why don't we try and settle this peacefully then, put away your weapons and we'll put away ours"

Raph was about to protest but Leo glared hard at him and Raph immediately shut up.

The family looked at one another, a silent confirmation going between them, and all three put up their weapons as asked.

Leo nodded to his brothers and they put away their weapons as well as he asked "Okay, well our sister is being mentally attacked as we speak and Raph feels like it's coming from him", Leo pointed to Jack

"It's not him," June said, shaking her helm, "Maybe I can take a look at your sister, I'm a doctor...I think I can help,"

Raph then said rudely "In case you haven't noticed robo-lady, we aren't exactly humans!", Leo sighed and shook his head in embarrassment

"Well good thing for me, I'm not exactly human either," June replied, shifting back to human form, "Take me to your friend,"

Leonardo's eyes narrowed as he was thinking about it, before he then said "You obviously know what it's like to keep secrets then, can we trust you to keep our secret?"

"Of course,"

Leonardo nodded in confirmation as he said "Then follow us, we'll take you to the lair and Tyrana", Leo and the turtles turned as they walked down the tunnel

June froze at the name.

_"Could it be?"_ she wondered to herself, _"No, it can't be...they said she died in the fire..."_

The turtles led the Cybertronians to a wall where Leo pulled down a pipe lever and the wall opened up to reveal a home like place.

June walked in, followed by Optimus who was supporting Jack, and looked around.

There was a growl of pain coming from one of the rooms as Master Splinter walked out of the room as he said "Hello my sons, who might these folk be?"

"My name is June Darby, but I'm also known as Elita One," June explained, "This is my son, Jack Darby also known as Ultimus Prime, and my husband, Optimus Prime. We heard that there was someone in need of healing...it seems they are suffering a mental attack? Correct?"

Master Splinter nodded as he said "Indeed, but it is an honor to meet the Cybertronians that have saved the Earth countless times from the Decepticons, we have fought them many times here in Manhattan"

Splinter then winced as did the turtles as a scream of pain was heard.

Splinter then said "Come with me Mrs. Darby", Splinter then walked towards the rooms as Miko ran out of the bathroom.

"There you are!" June cried, "We've been worried abou..."

"Aw, these guys wouldn't hurt me," Miko shrugged, "But, you need to see Tyrana...she's hurting real bad. Whoa, Jack you ok?"

"No," the young Prime growled, "It hurts,"

"C'mon," June said, taking hold of her son's shoulder and they followed Master Splinter into the rooms.

Leo then said "If Jack needs it, he can use my bed to lay down Mrs. Darby", Splinter then said "Mrs. Darby in here", there was a lion like roar of pain as Splinter then said "And please hurry"

June quickly made her way into the room, but was not truly prepared for what she saw. She was expecting the raven haired daughter that she once had, not the alligator snapping turtle mutate before her.

Tyrana was laying on her right side as Splinter put a cold rag on her forehead her her tail slapped the wall as she groaned in pain, Master Splinter then said "I believe she is trying too hard to resist something, she said it felt familiar, but she continues to fight it"

"I can't do anything for her if she doesn't relax," June said, looking at Jack, "Sit, mister,"

The boy didn't even protest and sat down next to the bed.

Tyrana groaned as she twitched hard and a folded up piece of...paper? Fell out of her belt and landed next to Jack's foot.

The boy frowned and picked it up.

It was actually a really old picture, it had...June on it! With what looked like a three year old Jack and a similar looking girl next to him, they both had Optimus' glowing blue eyes and dark raven colored hair, but the girl looked a lot like June and Jack combined.

They were having a picnic outside from the looks of it.

"M-Mom?" Jack started, "W-why...? Sh-she looks l-like..."

And he closed his eyes.

June picked up the picture from her son's hands and froze. The snapping turtle in front of her...it _was_ Tyrana! Who else would have that picture?

Master Splinter looked and he smiled as he said "She has always carried that picture, to remind her of her human self when she needed it"

"My daughter," June whispered, "My poor little sweetspark,"

Tyrana groaned as she held her head and her bone claws dug into the wall as Splinter's eyes narrowed slightly as he asked "Why is Jackson in pain as well?"

"I don't know," June admitted, "For some reason he's more in tune to the pain of his family than the rest of us...no one is sure why."

She put a trembling hand on Tyrana's shoulder.

"Tyrana, sweetspark, I know you can hear me..." June whispered softly, "Just relax, I can't help you feel better if you don't relax,"

Tyrana looked at June and her eyes narrowed as she asked "W-Who are y-you?"

June smiled softly.

"You were only three the last time I saw you," she murmured, "I can't believe you've grown so much,"

Tyrana cocked her head before she gave a slight lion like growl of pain as she held her head

"Tyrana," June started, "You _have_ to relax, you trust me, right?"

Tyrana groaned as she said "I-I don't know w-who you are! W-Why w-would I tr-trust you!", she was in a lot of pain, but so was Jack.

June sighed and held up the picture.

"Do I look familiar now?" she whispered.

Tyrana gasped in shock as she gently looked from the photo to June and to the photo again, Tyrana did this a few times before her eyes rolled back into her head and she became limp as she fell unconscious from the shock and pain.

June closed her eyes. At least she didn't try to run, like Jack did. Although...there was no telling what she might do when she found out her true heritage.

Tyrana's mind continued to fight the bond, causing major pain inside of Jack's head.

"S-stop," Jack moaned, "P-please s-stop!"

"Relax, both of you," June pleaded, "The more you relax the less pain there will be,"

Splinter then put a hand to Tyrana's head as he said "Relax my student, relax", Tyrana's mind and body started to relax as her body visibly relaxed and became limp.

Jack leaned his head against the wall, stilling as he did. June had seen him that still only once...and she never wanted to see that moment again.

The bond between Jack and Tyrana slowly formed and the pain became nothing but a dull headache as Tyrana formed the Prime bond.

A slight smile graced Jack's face as he knew he now had another sibling, this one by energon and not by adoption.

A few minutes later Tyrana's glowing blue eyes opened and she groaned as she put a hand to her head, her headache was a little worse than Jack's, considering she fought the bond the longest.

Jack's eyes flashed open as he sat up straight, rubbing his head.

Tyrana saw that everyone else had left, with the exception of the kid that was next to her, she then slowly sat up and rubbed her head as she asked "W-Who are you?"

"Jack, and you?" he asked, trying to stand but epically failing.

Tyrana raised an eye ridge as she said "My name is Tyrana, that woman...", she was thinking of the woman from the photo, was it just a dream like usual?

"Oh, Mom?" Jack asked, "I guess...she got you fixed up?"

Tyrana then asked "She's your mother?!", what was going on here? Was it a dream?!

"Yeah, but Mom and most other people say I look like my dad," Jack shrugged.

Tyrana's eyes narrowed as she felt around her belt and her masked eyes widened as she asked "Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

Tyrana then said "There's a photo I carry around everywhere I go, it is the only link I have to my past!"

"You dropped it," Jack explained, "Mom must have picked it up."

Tyrana then started to get up, and she wobbled a bit and every muscle in her body was screaming at her to stop, but she ignored it, she had to find that photo.

"Hey, I'd get back here if I were you," Jack warned, "You had a nasty attack, Mom would have your spark...er _heart_, if she saw you up and about. I can get her here if you need her,"

Tyrana looked at Jack and her eyes narrowed as she the plopped back down on the bed and she said "Please get her back here"

Jack closed his eyes and sent out a soft question over his bond with his mother.

Tyrana waited patiently as she looked at her hands, if it was a dream she would have human hands, but she had her calloused, bone clawed, three fingered dark green scaly hide hands.

June walked in, smiling at her two children.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Much," Jack nodded, "You...didn't happen to pick up a photo..did you?"

June gave a slight grin and produced said photo, handing it back to Tyrana.

Tyrana smiled and she grabbed the photo, but her calloused skin brushed by June's and June could feel large callouses along Tyrana's hands.

It was the sign of a hard worker, someone who kept at it.

Tyrana looked at the photo then at June and she asked nervously "A-Are you the woman in this picture?"

June nodded.

"I am."

Tyrana looked at the photo and her eyes widened as she whispered "Then, y-you're m-my mother"

"Yes,"

Jack looked as, if not even more, stunned as Tyrana. He glanced between the two, eyes wide.

Tyrana then turned to Jack with really wide eyes as she said "And that means y-you're my brother!"

Static danced across Jack's vision, and an error message appeared before his vision...and he glitched right then and there. June shook her head.

Tyrana watched this and she asked "Is he okay?", her breathing was speeding up a little, both from happiness and shock.

"He's fine," June started, a smile creeping into her voice, "He, like his father, doesn't handle shock very well. Jack just glitched."

Tyrana's eyes widened as she asked "Father?! I have a father too?...Wait glitched?"

"Yes," June nodded, "You have a father, he's in the other room right now and...glitching...its our term for fainting..."

She wasn't exactly wanting to scare Tyrana with the news that she wasn't even human to begin with.

Tyrana then looked at her mutant body and she got a sad look on her face as she looked down, she was also strangely quiet.

"Is something wrong, sweetspark?" June asked, sitting down next to her daughter and gently putting an arm around her shoulders.

Tyrana then said "I'm a freak of nature, why would you want a daughter like that?"

June gave a short laugh. Oh, if she only knew.

"You are my daughter, looks don't matter to me,"

It made sense, since Cybertronians never stayed in one form for too long.

Tyrana then said "But...all those years ago, why did you leave?", Tyrana clearly didn't remember the accident, she had always thought that her mother had left her.

"You really don't remember do you?" June whispered, "Tyrana, when you and Jack were three, there was a fire at a chemical plant...I was trapped with you and Jack in the building...I woke up in the hospital with only Jack. They had told me you died in the fire,"

Tyrana looked down to her mutated hands and she closed them as she asked "But then, why am I a turtle?", Tyrana had a faint memory, she remembered crying for her mother and she remembered a green chemical touching her hand and it burned beyond belief, it ends there.

"I don't know, sweetspark," June murmured, "The only thing I remembered with you and any kind of turtles is..."

She stopped.

"Oh, right," June nodded, "The day of the accident, the three of us went to the zoo...you snuck into the turtle exhibit and you got bit by the alligator snapper. Luckily it let you get out without much injury,"

Tyrana's eyes widened as she looked at the back of her hand and she asked "Is this the scar?", it was a tad bit light green than the rest of Tyrana, and it was in the shape of 'V'

"Whatever changed you must have gotten into your en-bloodstream through that bite," June reasoned.

Tyrana smiled and nodded as she gently touched her slight beak on her face, she then caught onto the 'En' part of June's sentence but decided to ignore it.

Tyrana then asked "So uh...Do I have anymore family I should know about?"

"Well, you have an aunt, my sister," June started, "She's got a temper at times, but she's got a good...heart...then there are your adopted brother and sister: Ben, but we call him 'Bee, and Dusk. 'Bee is more of a kid than anything, he loves hanging out with everyone and playing around. Dusk is kinda more serious, very bright, very sweet, but she has a nasty temper when angered and she has a horrible habit of pranking everyone anytime."

Tyrana smiled as she said "Dusk and I sound like we'll get along", remembering a prank she did on the turtles and Master Splinter, she gave a chuckle.

"You don't mean pranking do you?" June asked, honestly hoping that there wasn't someone as bad as Dusk out there...then again, Dusk had learned from the best.

Tyrana then said "I like doing harmless pranks every now and then, the best I can think of is when I convinced the guys Slenderman was after them", she snorted and laughed a bit at that memory.

"Ugh, don't let your father hear that," June sighed, "Dusk pulled a prank involving Slenderman not too long ago,"

Tyrana then said "It was almost three years ago, plus I never copy off my old work", Tyrana then got sad again as she said "But I don't want to meet them okay, I don't want to see the fear on their face when they see me", it was clear Tyrana and the Turtles had gotten that a bit too much.

June laughed again. Maybe when Jack woke up...he'd be able to show Tyrana how his Legacy worked.

Tyrana turned to her mother with a glare as she asked while standing up "Do you think this is a joke?! I have seen so many people run away from me because I am a monster! They say 'Ahh run, big, ugly, horrible monster that wants to eat my intestines!'"

Tyrana then calmed down as she sat back down and she said "They become so afraid, and for what, only for me to see the fear in their eyes"

"Sweetspark," June said, "I wasn't laughing at you. It's just...I know what you're going through. There is more to both of us, to all our family, than meets the eye,"

Tyrana sighed as she said "Not really, you don't know what it's like to know that your DNA is beyond mutated, apparently I am half turtle, half something else"

June closed her eyes and nodded slowly.

"The two that would actually be the closest to knowing what you feel are Jack here, and Dusk," she finally said, "I can't exactly tell you what I mean...it's kind of small in here to get it,"

Tyrana then asked "What do you mean?"

"You'll just have to see," June said, "That is...if you're ok with that?"

Tyrana nodded as she said "I want to learn more about my heritage, where do I come from?"

June sighed.

"Let's wait until your brother wakes up...and we go see your father," June started, "Then I've got a bone to pick with a certain Japanese Exchange Student,"

Tyrana smiled as she asked nervously "C-Can I meet him? M-My father?"

"Why not?" June asked, right as Jack started stirring, "And Sleeping Beauty awakes,"

Jack opened an eye.

"I just had the weirdest dream," he groaned sitting up, "And..."

He saw Tyrana.

"It's still going on," he said, banging his head against the wall.

"Jackson William Darby," June growled, "Be nice to your sister,"

"I didn't say anything!" Jack protested, getting to his feet.

Tyrana looked down, feeling like an even bigger freak than before, even though Jack didn't say anything

Jack felt the uneasiness from Tyrana and frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at her, "Why are you so uneasy?"

Tyrana then said "Let's just say I've had one too many looks of fear come my way"

Jack looked down.

"I know the feeling," he murmured.

Tyrana then said "Probably not on my level, but yeah", she then shuddered at a bad memory that hit her

Jack looked up, remembering when he told everyone what he was, having many soldiers steer clear of him just because they were afraid.

Tyrana felt this and she shook her head as she put a hand to her head, she didn't know about the bond and she felt weird about it.

"It gets some getting used to," Jack admitted.

Tyrana cocked her head as she asked "What are you talking about", it was clear June hadn't explained the situation fully yet.

June started making shushing motions, stopping every time Tyrana looked at her and then restarting when her daughter looked away.

"Uh...I think Mom would explain better," Jack stuttered.

"I'll explain when we get home...right now, let's get you introduced to your father," June said.

Tyrana raised a brow ridge as she gulped a little and she nodded.

June smiled and and picked up her daughter and son with surprising strength and walked into the room...where Orion Darby, Optimus Prime, was waiting for them.

Tyrana was shocked as she said "I can walk myself you know"

June shot her the Look. Jack cowered, ducking his head.

Tyrana surprisingly didn't react to it before she then said "Trust me, Splinter losing his cool", she and the turtles shuddered at a memory.

"You don't know Mom when she's mad," Jack shuddered, "Scariest thing in any world...well...Dusk is terrifying."

Leonardo then whispered something in Jack's ear, and a look of horror appeared on Jack's face.

Tyrana then said "Trust me, what's seen cannot be unseen"

"That bad!?" Jack asked.

All of the turtles, even Raphael had a scared look on his face, all nodded as Tyrana then said "And the worst part, that's a punishment on a good day"

"Sounds like Ultra Magnus almost," Jack muttered.

"You and Dusk deserved that punishment," June replied, shaking her finger at Jack, "Embarrassing the commander like that!"

Jack mumbled something under his breath, something around the lines of "but he deserved it,"

Tyrana and the other turtles looked stupidly confused, Tyrana then saw Optimus and her eyes widened as she asked June "Is that him?"

June smiled and nodded.

"Tyrana, this is your father, Orion Darby," June said.

Optimus looked slightly taken aback, but the Prime gave a warm smile afterwards.

"June never told me that we had a second sp...child," the Prime corrected as he knelt down putting a gentle hand on Tyrana's shoulder, "So you are Tyrana?"

Tyrana looked in awe for a second before she then looked down as she then said "I can't do this", she then ran out of the door and out of the lair with really good speed, even for a turtle

"Tyrana!" various voices shouted.

Tyrana ran through the tunnels before her eyes suddenly glowed red and she snarled.

Jack suddenly felt a pain flare up everywhere as did Optimus and June, as Raphael suddenly said "How much you want to bet she's going to change again?"

Donnie then said "Hopefully she won't she knows what happens usually when she does change", Leo sighed as he said "Just in case get the tranquilizer guns"

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, right as June went straight into Mama Bear mode.

"Hurt my daughter and you'll regret it," she snarled, form flickering before both Jack and Optimus put hands on her shoulders.

Leo looked at them incredibly as he then said "Us hurt Tyrana?! That's like trying to harm a freight train, especially when she changes...?!", Leo was interrupted by a loud roar that was deep and primal as he sighed and said "Yup she did it again"

Jack frowned.

"That doesn't sound good..." he started.

Leo then said "Yeah uh, Tyrana has a secondary mutation, it happens whenever she gets angry"

Raphael then said "Heck yeah, one that kicks our butts almost every time!"

Mikey then said "Yeah dudes, she becomes all primal and stuff, and all super strong"

"Can't be worse than Draconus on a bad day," Jack shrugged nervously, "Right?"

"I hope," June whispered.

Donnie then said "Ever seen the movie Incredible hulk?"

"_That's_ what happens?" Jack started, a small laugh escaping him, "That's Dusk on a good day!"

The turtles and Splinter had all neutral looks on their faces as he said "She's contagious, if she bites someone while in that form...They turn into what she is and two can easily become 30 and etc."

"Zombie 'Cons on the _Nemesis_," Jack sighed, "Let's see if she can bite through armor,"

"You aren't serious...are you?" June asked.

Jack nodded, "They said they couldn't beat her...let's try it our way,"

The turtles still had that hidden look on their face, like they weren't telling them something as Leo then said "Let's go!", he and the other turtles then ran out of the door and after Tyrana, or what was left of her.

"What...is _that_," Jack whispered, "That can't be Tyrana..."

Leo looked down and he saw Tyrana's mask as well as her ripped leather bands as he said "It is"

Tyrana had literally become a monster, her shell was even larger and thicker than before and it looked like it had giant spikes coming out of it. Her arms and claws had gotten much bigger, she had grown three elbow spikes and her tail was even bigger than before, and it had six large bone spikes coming out of it.

Her feet and legs were also much larger than before and she had large knee bone spurs. She was also twelve feet tall just hunched over the way she was, her beak had become bigger and her teeth now resembled that of a T-Rex's teeth, including the jaws. The top of her skull was flat now and her eyes...her eyes were glowing pure blood red, with absolutely no blue whatsoever in them.

She had also become ripped with muscle and her pastron had become also much thicker and spread up her shoulders slightly. The creature that used to be Tyrana gave a large roar that sounded like the T-Rex's on Jurassic Park.

It then turned and roared at the turtles and Jack and the roar just shook the tunnels as it snarled.

Jack was thoroughly terrified, but, it was still his sister.

"Best way to fight a monster is with another monster," he said grimly.

Leo then said "Then be careful, we'll cover you"

The creature snarled as it glared at Jack and the turtles.

Jack closed his eyes and his Legacy activated, changing him into a form he swore he'd never use...seeing as it drove his cousin insane.

When Jack's form settled, a blue, black and silver armored draconic Predacon stood in his place. A Maximal.

Jack's royal blue optics glared at his older sister as his tail whipped back and forth.

_"I really don't want to hurt you, Tyrana,"_ he growled over bond, _"Please, calm down,"_

Suddenly Jack heard this _"Jack?! Get me out?! I-I can't think straight? What's wrong with me? Where am I?! It's all black?! How are you talking? Why are those red eyes staring at me?!"_

It was clear that Tyrana, the real Tyrana, was scared beyond belief as the creature snarled at Jack, but didn't attack.

The Autobot turned Maximal carefully made his way towards his sister, purring and clicking softly, trying to keep her calm.

_"It's ok, I'm here, I'm going to help you,"_ Jack crooned, _"Just focus on me, ok? Can you do that big sis?"_

The creature growled softly at Jack as Tyrana then said _"I-Its to hard! S-so many thoughts! I-I can't!"_

The creature suddenly roared in pain as multiple tranquilizer darts hit it the neck and it roared as it charged for Raphael, who shot the darts getting impatient.

Jack gave a loud screech and smacked Raphael out of the way with his tail, cursing the turtle's impatience.

_"Tyrana!"_ Jack called,_ "Easy, easy...come here,"_

He fixed a glare at the other turtles that immediately said 'stay out of this'.

Leo saw this and gave a nod as he and Mikey grabbed an unconscious Raphael, Donnie had 'accidentally' smacked him with his bow staff, and they ran back to the lair.

The creature was staring at Jack with a glare as Tyrana's shocked voice was heard saying _"Y-you hurt Raph! You hurt my brother! You **hurt him!**"_

Tyrana's voice immediately got deep and primal as the creature roared and tackled Jack with no remorse and with amazing strength that actually knocked the air from his chassis.

Jack gave a loud whimper of pain as his wings crumpled against his back.

_"I was saving him from YOU!"_ he finally shouted, _"You were going after him! He got impatient and shot at you with tranquilizers! You charged him! You would have bit him and or killed him!"_

The creature roared, it was like Tyrana had embraced her primal side, the creature roared as it punched Jack and it dented his neck armor, it dented it!

Jack screeched in pain, whipping his tail up and smacking his sister on the side of the face, hard.

The creature roared in pain as it slammed into a wall and it got up and glared at Jack.

_"Stop! Please!"_ he howled, _"Tyrana! Stop! You're killing me!"_

The creature was about to punch him again when it heard that and stopped, it's eyes turned a slight purple as the creature looked at it's hands.

The hands were monstrous as memories flashed in the creature's head, and Jack heard them all

_"Monster!"_

_"Help, help! It'll kill us all!"_

_"Ahhhhh! Mommy help me! Monster!"_

_"A beast! Run!"_

_"Monster! A monster! Run for your lives!"_

_"Monster! Monster! Ahhhh!"_

The creature whimpered as tears went down it's face and it roared as it jumped off of Jack and it ran down the tunnel on all fours.

Jack shifted back to his human form, tears running down his face as he rubbed his neck. He'd have a nice bruise later...but that was beside the point.

"Mom is going to call me an idiot," he sighed...and he ran after his sister.

When he got down there, the creature continued to whimper as it held it's head and it was curled up as Tyrana's voice was barely heard _"Monster, I'm a monster. Oh God why me? Why did I have to become a monster?"_

Jack, against his better judgement, walked up to his sister and put his arms around his sister's neck.

His mom would kill him later, but he let his own memories pour into the bond. The vague ones from his and Tyrana's childhood, the semi-clear ones of the life he lived without his sister though he wished he had lived with her then, and then the crystalline memories of the past two years. His humanized family, his friends, but he kept going back to the love he had for his new found sister.

"You're no monster," he murmured, "Don't let anyone tell you you are. You're my sister, my big sister. I see no monster,"

The creature looked at Jack and it gave a whimper as it put it's head in his chest when it's eyes turned back to blue and it suddenly roared in pain.

"Tyrana?" Jack asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

The creature started to shrink, bones cracking painfully and muscles shrinking as they contracted. Until it finally turned back into normal Tyrana, well almost normal, she gave a stifled groan of pain as she fell unconscious.

_"Hey, Mom, Dad?"_ Jack asked over bond, _"You can tell the others she's calmed down now,"_

A few minutes later Leo and Mikey came down the tunnel as Mikey and Leo grabbed Tyrana and gently carried her and Leo bowed his head to Jack as he said "Good job"

"It's the least I can do for my big sister," Jack shrugged.

Leo smiled as he said "Come on, let's go get some pizza", Mikey then said "Dude did you read my mind!?"

And they got back to the lair and gently laid Tyrana down on it, Leo then called for five large pizzas.

June gently stroked her daughter's head, smiling softly.

"Will she be ok?" Jack asked.

"She'll be fine," June said, "She just needs to rest,"

"She thinks she's a monster, Mom," Jack murmured.

"I know,"

"But...she isn't," Jack protested, "she hasn't killed anyone...at least, I don't think she has,"

Leo and the others seemed to flinch at that comment

He put his head in his hands.

"If anyone's the monster its me,"

"You helped end an age old war," June said, "He was going to kill your father...he killed..."

She stopped shaking her head violently, trying to rid herself of the memory.

Splinter walked up to Jack and said "You made a moments decision, and if everyone benefits from it, it was the best decision at the time"

"Everyone except my uncle...and my cousin," Jack muttered.

Splinter smiled as he said "That may be so, but you have your family, most may be lost during a war. I should know, I have lost my wife, and my child. But I now have four sons and a top learning student, they are my life, they were my decision at the time. And it was one of the best, I have ever made"

"He's pretty wise for a giant rat," Miko whispered to Jack, who gave a smile and nodded his thanks.

Splinter then said "I used to be human at one point, Hamato, at your service, but please, call me Splinter"

"It's nice to meet you, Splinter," Jack smiled, jerking his head towards his sister, "Do you know when she'll wake?"

Splinter then said "I do not, but imagine if you felt the pain she did when she transforms, mentally and physically. You would be exhausted as she is now"

"Oh I am...but, I'm still running on adrenaline right now it'll be runnin' out in three...two..." Jack didn't even finish as he slid forwards, Optimus caught him as he fell.

Splinter gave a chuckle as he sat down on a sofa and he asked "So, how did you come to Earth Elita? I imagine if you were expecting two children, it would not have been easy"

"I came in an escape pod and crash landed in Nevada...where these two spent their first three years," June explained, "We came to New York on a trip my adoptive parents sent me on...and I lost Tyrana in a fire,"

Splinter then asked "Was it in a Gen-U-Tech Chemical plant?"

June gave a nod.

"It was a job opportunity for me but I couldn't find a babysitter for the twins, so I had to take them with me," she said, "They were extremely well behaved sparklings...I mean, children...even for our race,"

Splinter nodded as he said "That is where I found her, a three year old crying mutate"

June closed her eyes, electric tears streaking from them.

"The doctors told me that Tyrana had died in the fire, they only found Jack and that was because they found him underneath me," she whispered.

Splinter then said "She had fallen into the sewers, her crying led me to her"

"My poor baby," June murmured, placing her head next to Tyrana's.

Tyrana groaned as she slowly opened her glowing blue eyes

Jack's own fluttered open the electric blue sparkle in his eyes dimming back to storm blue.

Tyrana looked around and she slowly saw that Leo had put out her mask and coverings, Tyrana gave a small smile.

"Well looks like Sleeping Beauty and Prince Charming are awake now," Miko grinned.

Tyrana glared softly at Miko as she tied her belt and back shell sheath on, she then put in her elbow and knee pads on.

She then wrapped her wrists, and she then tied her mask back on and she then sheathed her katana and she smiled as she said "Much better"

Jack rubbed his head as he looked around.

"What'd I miss?" he asked.

"Oh, basically your mom explaining the story about how she lost your twin sister," Miko shrugged.

"So...a lot?" Jack asked, "Or...not enough?"

Tyrana raised an eye ridge as she said "What do you mean?"

"I was asked how I lost you," June replied, "And I answered them,"

Tyrana's look softened as she walked over and hugged her mother

June's eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around her daughter and motioned to her son and husband.

"Don't think you mechs can get out of it," she warned.

They both smiled and joined in, a great big group hug.

Tyrana then said "I don't want to lose you again"

"The same goes with us," Optimus replied.

Tyrana smiled as she said "I want to stay with you guys, permanately", which meant, she wanted to go home with them

June and Optimus practically glowed with happiness, Jack grinned, loving the fact that there would be another sibling at the Base.

Tyrana smiled as well, she finally had a family she always wanted.

"But what about Leo, Raph, Mikey, Don and Splinter?" Miko asked.

Tyrana then said "They knew that this day would happen, there was no guarentee that I was staying, plus I have mastered Ninjistu, I was surprisingly fast at learning it"

_"Possibly a Legacy?"_ Jack asked, _"Like me?"_

_"I don't know..."_ June admitted.

_"Does she have the Prime's marks on her arm?"_ Optimus asked.

_"I can't tell..."_ June said.

Tyrana actually had a bunch of scars on her plastron, that looked like the Prime's marks!

_"Tyrana is a Prime,"_ Jack smiled.

_"Two Primes in one family?"_ June asked,_ "It's...it's unheard of! As far as I know, there've never been sibling Primes,"_

Tyrana then grabbed a large trench coat and she put it on as her tail curled around her waist, she then grabbed a hat and a pair of large sunglasses as well as a handkerchief that she tied around her mouth.

Tyrana then put her hands in her pockets and she asked "Ready to go?"

"You don't have to have a disguise," Jack smiled.

Tyrana then said "It makes me feel more comfortable", Splinter and the turtles then said their goodbyes and Tyrana did as well.

The group then made their way towards the subway again. June put her hand on Tyrana's shoulder and everyone waved goodbye.

Optimus put a hand to his comm.

"Ratchet, we require a Groundbridge," he said.

Tyrana tensed up as she grabbed her katana handle on instinct.

The Groundbridge started up and Optimus put a gentle hand on the hand Tyrana had on her katana.

"Easy," he said, "Just follow us, we won't let anything harm you,"

Tyrana nodded as she let go of the handle and she kept her hands in her pockets as she followed.

Halfway through the Bridge, Jack saw his parent's forms flicker. He turned to his sister.

"I warn you, this will be quite a shock," he started, "everything you know about Earth itself is a lie, everything you think you know is going to be challenged...including our...family."

Tyrana looked at Jack to the sunglasses and even with them on, you could see the worried look in her glowing blue eyes.

"It's not...bad...it's just...kinda a shock," he amended as the five of them exited the Groundbridge and walked into the Base.

Tyrana's eyes widened as she looked around through the sunglasses, her eyes also widened as she saw...giant robots!

Well Jack did turn into a large dragon type of one, and Tyrana whispered "Cool"

"It's gonna get better," Jack muttered, looking at their parents.

Tyrana seemed to smile at that and she said "I hope so"

"Ready to know what your heritage is?" Jack asked.

Tyrana nodded as she said "As ready as I'll ever be"

Her brother and her parents all looked at each other, and their forms flickered and shifted.

Tyrana's eyes widened under the sunglasses and her jaw was opening and closing, but no sound came out as she stood there in shock.

Elita knelt down to be more level with her daughter.

"It's still us," she murmured, "Still June, Jack and Orion. But...they aren't our true names. Remember when you said you kept that photo to remember your human past,"

Tyrana nodded dumbly

"Tyrana," Optimus replied, "You are not human, just as Jack and June are not."

Tyrana continued to stare in shock as she said "Holy shishkabob shikake mushrooms"

"You are an Autonomous Robotic Organism from the planet Cybertron," Optimus continued, "Better known, as an Autobot,"

Tyrana then put a hand to her chest as she asked "The scars?"

Jack shifted back to human form and rolled back his sleeve.

"Look like these?" he asked.

Tyrana nodded dumbly again as she opened her jacket a little and you could see the markings on her plastron.

"Dad has them too," Jack said, touching her shoulder, "It marks us as Primes,"

Tyrana then asked "P-Primes?", she then grunted and grabbed her head as her body and form...flickered?!

Jack didn't mean to send his Legacy through her, it just...happened.

_"Strong willed stubborn sister,"_ he thought to himself, _"She keeps fighting me that's why it hurts!"_

Tyrana rubbed her head as she said to Jack "Was that your legacy?", she had surprisingly put the pieces together fairly easily.

"Who told you about Legacies?" Jack asked.

Tyrana thought about as she said "Nobody did...I just knew"

Jack didn't look convinced.

The bond in-between Jack and Tyrana was going off because if Tyrana, it was shock, mixed with curiosity and fear. How had she known that?

"Could be her own Legacy, Jack," Elita said, "She _is_ a Prime,"

Tyrana then thought about it before she then said "Can I become a robot as well?"

"You have to let Jack touch you," Elita replied, "Otherwise it won't work,"

Tyrana nodded as she walked over to Jack and she gently put a hand out.

"You have to let me into your head, you can't fight me on this," Jack said as he touched her hand, letting his Legacy run through him and into her.

Tyrana nodded and she let her mind be open, she flinched when it first went through her but she let Jack's legacy flow through her and her form flickered and fluttered as her body changed.

Tyrana opened a glowing blue optic and she looked around, she didn't have armor really, everywhere she should have armor, she had a very tough dark green hide.

She had had a body type and face of Elita, but she had Optimus's arms and legs and chest area. Her hands had three fingers with metal claws on the ends and her feet only had two toe like appendages with metal claws on them as well.

She had a long robotic alligator like tail going down her aft and she had a large metal pieces on her back forming the shape of a shell, she also had thicker armor on her chest that looked like a plastron.

It appeared her mutation had also hit her robotic self as well and she lifted a servo and waved it in front of her optics and she then said "Woah Nelly!"

"Still look as awesome as ever," Miko grinned, giving two thumbs up.

Tyrana looked down and her optics widened, she was easily as tall as Optimus and she said "Oh wow, you're tiny"

"Yeah, yeah, we get that a lot," Miko sighed, flapping her hand, "Anyway...I'm gonna go and see if I can beat Amber, Ben, Dusk and Raf in a video game tourney! See ya!"

And she skipped off.

Tyrana's optics widened when she saw that and she then felt her helm, she then felt a battle mask close over her eyes, her optics glowed right through it though to make it look like her mask she wore when she is in her turtle form.

"I guess that's a common trait in your clan," Elita teased Optimus, whose own battle mask clanged shut to hide his embarrassment from his sparkmate's teasing.

Tyrana saw this and she gave a giggle, she then felt something dig into her metal shell and she pulled out a giant katana that had a laser infused tip and cutting blade as Tyrana's optics widened and she said "Woah"

"It's kinda neat," Jack said, "Kinda weird at first...but you get used to it,"

Tyrana nodded and she went to put it back into her shell when she accidentally dropped it and the laser part actually cut through the concrete up to the hilt and Tyrana's optics widened again as she pulled it out with ease.

She then quickly put it on her shell again and she was amazed as she saw pieces of her shell move away and little arms grabbed the sword and pulled it into her shell before her shell reclosed itself and Tyrana watched in shock.

"That'll come in handy when..." Jack started before someone tackled him, "OW! Sis!"

Tyrana gave a snort of laughter, watching her younger twin get tackled.

"_That_," Dusk said, getting up and brushing her hands against one another, "Is for leaving and not telling me where you going,"

"Doesn't mean that you should be tackling me Dusk!" Jack retorted.

Dusk shrugged, her gold wings twitching up as she did.

"Hey, it's my job, little brother," she smiled.

Tyrana then said "So you're Dusk", she hoped her height didn't scare Dusk off, or the fact she looked like she was one of the strangest transformers ever seen.

"Yep," Dusk grinned, "And...judging by the fact I'm getting a sibling bond with you...you're Tyrana, aren't you?"

Tyrana smiled and bowed traditionally Japanese style before she then said "Yup"

"Sweet," Dusk said, "Nice to meet you,"

Tyrana smiled as she said "Nice to meet you too", Tyrana then stared for a second before she then asked "You look like a fighter? Are you a fighter?"

Dusk gave a wicked grin.

"What do you think?" she asked, eyes glinting, "Been fighting much of my life,"

Tyrana smiled as she said "Nice, I have been fighting since I was four myself, mastered ninjistu when I was seven, mastered Kung Fu when I was ten, mastered Tai Quan Do when I was 14, and master Karate when I was 17, I am now working on Tai Bow"

"Impressive," Dusk nodded, "I will admit I'm not a master...but I know bits and pieces from each of them. I've pretty much got the Prime's fighting style mastered though. Dad taught me when I met him,"

Tyrana smiled as she then said "Nice! Want me to teach you some moves?"

"Pit yeah!" Dusk replied.

"LANGUAGE!" Bumblebee shouted from the medical area.

"Aw, shuddup 'Bee," Dusk snapped.

Tyrana smiled as she asked "Wanna start right now?", Tyrana apparently forgot she was a giant 32 foot tall robot.

"Yeah!" Dusk yelled.

"Absolutely not!" Jack shouted, "Dusk you..."

"Say one more word about that, Jackrabbit and I will put you flat on the ground," Dusk threatened.

Tyrana raised a metal eye ridge as she asked "Okay what's going on? And please tell me the truth."

"She's dying," Jack said matter of factly.

Dusk crossed her arms angrily as she glared at her brother.

Tyrana crossed her servos over her chest and she then said "So what, if I was dying, I wouldn't want family crying. I would want them frigging to be singing Spirit in the Sky and be dancing around my grave to Ding Dong the Witch is dead"

Dusk laughed long and hard.

Tyrana laughed as well, but it was the truth, if she was dying, she would want her family to be happy, not sad. Thinking of the truth made a guilty look cross over Tyrana's face plate, if her new family knew the truth, what she had done.

Tyrana shut her optics to close those thoughts away from her mind, she could worry about that later. For right now, she had more family and friends to meet.

* * *

**There's the finished and polished off chapter 1! Elhini and I both hope you enjoyed this!**

**Once again thank you so much Elhini! It was awesome writing this chapter!**

**Please hit the review button guys! Pretty please!**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**


	3. Many Things in Common

**Hi there guys, DIZILLA and Elhini here with a new chapter for Guardians of Earth: The Prime Factor!**

**This chapter is rated T for many mentions of death, destruction, and butt kicking action between Dusk and Tyrana!**

**Me and Elhini hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**Elhini and I don't own Transformers Prime, Hasbro does! Elhini owns Dusk, Amber, Sean, Ben etc XD, I own Tyrana and the Dijirasaurus!**

**Onto the show folks**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**

* * *

**To I'm Yu:** _Thanks, me and Elhini hope that it gets better to :)_**  
**

**To Coppa-Cola:** _Thank you, I hope as well that me and Elhini make this story get good, and plus we like being unexpected XD And I don't think so, but remember, whatever he can scan, he can become. You have to keep that in mind ;)_

**To Cyber Spider:** _I'm glad I met a fellow turtle lover! :D And this takes place in an alternate yet similar universe that 'Son of the Stars' takes place in, so she shouldn't have to. At least I don't think so, her choice :)_**  
**

**To Ardent Aspen:** _I know right! That would make an awesome crossover! I would watch it over and over again! :D_

_Thank you to all who reviewed! :D_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Many Things in Common**_

* * *

**Tyrana POV:**

I stayed in my robot form as a wave of embarrassment and somewhat shame flew through my mind as I followed Jack, or Ultimus Prime, heck or my baby twin brother!, through the base.

I didn't want for the rest of my new family to see that I was a major freak just yet, I would stay in my..._Cybertronian_ form for a bit.

Cybertronian, that name was what I was now, what I had been born into if the accident that never occurred.

_'Heck if I wasn't mutated all of those years ago I wouldn't exist right now, I have a real family'_, I thought through my processor as I looked down at my servos.

Still mutated, but at least I look somewhat like the species I was supposed to look like. Only some of my mutated self got into my Cybertronian form.

Oh my goodness this was a _lot_ to take in, it was so weird for me, and don't I know weird like the back of my servo. But something was worrying me badly, how on Earth did I know about Jack's legacy.

I had never heard of it until a few minutes ago when Jack used it to change me into my new robotic self. Yet I felt like deep in my subconscious mind, I knew just what it was and it came to the surface of my head.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt my helm slam into a wall, and hard. I gave a groan as I put a servo to my metallic beak and I felt for any dents.

Good thing I didn't find any, that was kind of embarrassing, okay _majorly_ embarrassing for me.

I heard a laugh and I knew exactly who it was, I turned and glared at Dusk as I asked "What exactly is so funny?", even though I knew.

"You," Dusk replied, grinning slightly as she came up to me.

* * *

**Authoresses POV (Since there are two of us XD)**

Tyrana looked at Dusk with a playful smile before she then said "Maybe I shouldn't hold back on our first sparring practice"

"I hope you don't," she grinned.

Tyrana smiled back as she looked at the doorway and she felt nervousness hit her like a pile of bricks.

"What's wrong?" Dusk asked, frowning.

Tyrana then looked at Dusk and she then said "Uh nothing, just nerves"

"Then let's go already!"

Tyrana frowned before she then smirked a bit, remembering Dusk's reaction when Miko had seen her and her older adopted brothers.

Tyrana then walked through the doorway with a bit of hesitation, but she took a breath in to calm herself.

Dusk gave a reassuring smile and led Tyrana to the training room.

Tyrana smiled at Dusk as she followed Dusk and she looked around and she then said "Not bad, not as good as the dojo Master Splinter had for us, but this is still very good"

"Master Who?" Dusk asked, raising an eyebrow, "And...well, we used to have a much better training facility...but it blew up with the rest of the first Base,"

Tyrana then said "Master Hamato Splinter, he is different like me and my adopted brothers"

"Different?" Dusk asked, "They're not 'Bots like you are they?"

Tyrana looked nervous before she then said "No they're not"

Dusk closed an eye, but didn't say anything else. She was a little confused...but she respected the girl's privacy and dropped it.

Tyrana looked at Dusk and raised a metallic eye ridge as she asked "So...uh, what's with the wings? They look cool"

Dusk looked back at them and twitched them.

"Where I come from...some of us are winged. But it's a very rare trait," she explained, "I mean, there are fliers there...but their wings are more like a jet's then a bird's. I'm...kinda a hybrid,"

Tyrana was staring at Dusk's wings and she then said while not thinking "You're not the only hybrid here", she then realized what she said and she shut her beaked mouth up.

"What do you mean?" Dusk asked warily, "I've been the only half human here for a long time...there're no other Halflings here. Pretenders, yes, Halflings, no...explain,"

Tyrana flinched as she sighed through her nose before she then concentrated and she felt Jack's legacy kick in and she flickered and switched around until she was in her normal snapping turtle mutate self.

Tyrana then said "You're still shorter than me", even in her normal form, Tyrana was about 7'6", she was pretty tall.

Dusk's eyes widened in surprise...but she gave a shaky smile.

"I still bet my other form is taller than you," she said.

She honestly was trying to rein back her shock. What in the universe had happened to the girl!

Tyrana looked down to herself before she then said "I kind of think that might be possible", she was easily as tall as Op...her father, but Dusk was pretty tall for a human female that she had seen.

"I think Jack might dwarf us both though," Dusk shrugged, "Human form...he's a shrimp compared to us...mech form...yeah he's got us beat,"

Tyrana then asked "You sure, I was just standing next to him not even a few minutes ago, and he was about to the top of my plastron", she tapped a bone claw to her still jacket covered chest.

Dusk growled darkly under her breath. Great, another sibling that was taller than her. And a younger one too!

Tyrana then looked at her bone claws and she then saw the 'V' shaped scar on her hand and her eyes narrowed a little as she closed her hand into a fist. She wouldn't be so tall if she wasn't a freak in the first place, stupid snapping turtle!

"Mind telling me what you're so upset about?" Dusk asked, "I can feel the anger you're giving off...sibling bond…"

Tyrana sighed as she said "Just old memories I...I want to forget them sometimes, but I can't"

"I know the feeling," Dusk murmured, closing her eyes sadly.

Tyrana's eyes flashed a sudden blazing orange-red as she gave a soft yet deep snarl as a particular memory hit her and her fist closed even tighter and her...blood? Started to come out of her hand.

Her blood looked like glowing red energon, but it had a sense of an organic touch to it. Tyrana shook her head as she felt her rage increased badly, she then took a few deep breaths and she then whispered "_He's_ in a better place now, no sense in dwelling on the past"

She didn't want those memories to emerge now, not while she was bonding with a new sister. Her eyes turned back to normal as she calmed down pretty quickly and she looked at her hand as it continued to bleed.

Dusk watched Tyrana, but wisely didn't say anything to stir up a bad memory. She knew what it was like to have one of those surface...and if she didn't like it...she doubted Tyrana did either.

"You're bleeding," Dusk murmured softly, coming up to her new sister and gently taking her hand, feeling the calluses beneath her pale fingers.

Tyrana smiled before she then said "Watch this", she then seemed to concentrated and the blood suddenly seemed to absorb into her scales and the wound actually slowly closed itself with a slight blue glow.

"Looks like your repair systems came online," Dusk smiled, "Took Jack _weeks_ before he could heal himself like that...and that was after I kicked his aft on the training field,"

Tyrana cocked her head as she asked "Repair systems? What are those?", she had absolutely no clue what Dusk was talking about, she just concentrated the energy inside of her body to activate her healing factor, her Regent D-61, as the GDF called it.

"All Cybertronians, and Cybreians like me, have a repair system for small wounds," Dusk explained, "We have what are called nanites that rush in to fix the small scrapes and nicks that we get...just like a human's body repairs itself after a while. The more serious wounds need a medic, like Ratchet or Jolt to look at...they help the repair system along faster…"

Tyrana then said "But I have had my blood checked recently, and forcibly I might add, and there were no nanites within me"

Dusk frowned.

"That can't be right…" she started, "Huh...that's new. Just in case, you might want to have Ratchet or Jolt look at you...I'd go for Jolt. Ratchet throws wrenches when he's mad...or when somebot annoys him."

Tyrana raised a brow ridge before she then said with a smile "I have a feeling it is you because Mom stated that you like pranks"

"Hehe, guilty as charged," Dusk smirked, "And trust me...I'm not the only one who he wrenches,"

Tyrana smiled as she then said "Did I forget to mention that I love a good prank as well"

Dusk gave a wicked grin. Finally, someone who understands!

"I have a feeling you and I are going to spend a lot of time together…" Dusk chuckled.

Tyrana smiled as she gave a chuckle, she then said "I also have a good prank in mind for the wrench thrower, ever heard of hypnotic suggestions and the evolution of dance?"

Dusk started laughing as a picture formed in her mind. Oh, Hatchet...you're going to _so_ get it!

Tyrana then said "Okay, here is how it'll work, if we can just give some suggestions to Ratchet straight into his subconscious. And then give a key word like 'Evolution', or something like that, he would start to dance when we play the video and voila you got one embarrassed medic"

Dusk smirked, "I've got the key to his room...Jack and I snuck in there once and painted him pink...and glittery...and put makeup on his faceplates…"

She got a faraway, happy smile on her face.

"Ah, the good old days,"

Tyrana smiled and put a hand on Dusk's shoulder before she then said "Okay, wanna try that spar now?", she then took off the hat, sunglasses, handkerchief, and the trench coat, unknowingly shocking Dusk a bit more.

In this light you could fully see her, she had multiple scars all over her body, even her tail. She had also a particularly nasty scar that went down the right side of her face and eye, it started about to the middle of her forehead and it went down her eye before it stopped right before her beak, but from how deep it was, anybody with eyes could tell that it hurt badly.

"There's another thing we share," Dusk smiled, brushing her bangs away from her eyes and showing off her own crescent shaped scar, "Oh...and I've got one more thing to tell you about pranking...you prank me...and you'll wish you never did,"

Tyrana frowned a bit before she then said "Sorry but I never prank humans, learned that the hard way with April"

Dusk gave a laugh.

"Who said I was human?" she smirked.

Tyrana then said "You did, half human, doy", she then smiled and said "Besides, there a really too many males in this place, they need to learn to respect us females"

"Oh...I dunno...I seem to have Ben and Sean housebroken...Jack's a work in progress,"

Tyrana gave a laugh before she then said "Good work", she then asked "Wanna get some stretching done? Or just spar right now?"

"Who needs stretching?" Dusk asked, "I'm already _warmed _up,"

Unnoticed by Tyrana, a small flame flickered from Dusk's palms, extinguished by the Halflings mental thought in a wisp of smoke.

Tyrana then said "Good then", she then did three backflips only using her feet before she then jumped up high and did almost five back flips through the air before she landed perfectly on one hand.

She then flipped again and landed on her feet and before Dusk could even blink, Tyrana had gotten into a crouching position, her fighting start stance.

"Showoff," Dusk teased, setting her feet in her own stance, feeling her song pound through her frame…

And she let go. Embracing the primal Sorun half of her Cybreian make up. She wasn't going to fight with any Earthly style, oh no...the Halfling was going to fight like the _Ivorras_ of old. Her eyes deepened from sapphire blue to black and specked with golden embers.

Tyrana didn't even batter an eyelid as she saw this, but she felt a primal urge inside her very heart. The urge she used to have that scared her beyond belief, the hatred that she felt for humans and her eyes widened as she took deep breaths in.

If she didn't control herself, she could hurt Dusk badly, maybe even kill her if she let her older self get the chance.

Tyrana took a deep breath in as she waited patiently for Dusk to strike, unlike the Halfling, she could wait all day need be.

The Halfling stood stone still...and quicker than lightning she lashed out, a low rumbling growl building up in her throat.

Tyrana dodged the attack with ease, she hated to admit it, but Master Splinter was very much quicker, she would work with Dusk with this though, show her techniques that even _Splinter_ barely knew.

Tyrana then moved with a bit of ease around Dusk and she then used her tail to slap Dusk in the face, not too hard but not too soft either.

Tyrana then lashed out and hit Dusk right in a nerve in the small of her back, making sure she didn't hit Dusk's wings, she had a feeling that if she hit those it would hurt Dusk badly.

That hit...it only made the Halfling mad. Dusk swung around and kicked upwards, clipping Tyrana's shoulder before Dusk leaped upwards and back, landing gracefully on the ground...and glaring darkly at Tyrana, daring her to come after her.

Tyrana was impressed, barely anybody had ever hit her, but she wouldn't admit it. She was going very easy on Dusk, she didn't want to hurt her with her dangerous rage or strength.

Faster than Dusk could even think to dodge, Tyrana punched her hard right in the ribs, kicked her in the thigh hard, Tyrana winced and knew that would hurt Dusk, Tyrana then moved in a blur and she then gave a sickening hard uppercut to Dusk's face that threw Dusk off her own feet.

But Tyrana wasn't done, before Dusk even hit the ground, Tyrana flipped through the air and she landed right on Dusk's ribs with a slight crack that came from Dusk's chest. Tyrana smiled, she only popped a few ribs and knocked the air out of Dusk, she didn't break any ribs like she usually did with Raphael.

Tyrana then flipped away and went into a crouching position and waited for Dusk to catch her breath again.

"That all you got," Dusk snarled, getting back up.

Ok, she was just a little mad before...now...she was thoroughly ticked off.

She was getting showed up by someone _younger_ than her!

Tyrana then said "Sorry, but I don't want to give you any permanent damage, and trust me I can _big_ sis", she said big with a bit of sarcasm to tick Dusk off.

"Ok, that's. IT!" Dusk growled, this time...she got smart, she charged at Tyrana yes...but she danced out of the way every time the younger sibling struck...finally leaping up in the air and just hovering out of younger sister's reach.

Dusk smirked down at her.

"How you going to get me _now_, _little_ sister?" she mocked.

Tyrana felt that instinct again, but this time stronger and she shook her head to block it out, she then smirked before she then said "I don't need to, but you should learn quickly that you can't _catch_ what you can't _see_"

Tyrana threw down a smoke pellet and it erupted a cloud of smoke and when the smoke was gone, Tyrana was gone as well with no trace of her anywhere.

Dusk had to admit, that was a good trick...but there was no way she was coming down...there was always that chance of a sneak attack and she didn't want to risk that. So she flew up to the rafters and settled down on one, back towards the wall as she watched for any sign of her younger sibling.

Suddenly a bone claw tapped Dusk's shoulder and Tyrana then asked "Is this seat taken?"

Not only had Tyrana snuck up to Dusk, she was perched on the same rafter just like Dusk was. Tyrana then flipped off and she then landed on the ground with an echo and she looked up and asked "Yup, you need to work on your skills a bit _big_ sissy", she mocked Dusk

Dusk closed her eyes, humiliated just a bit. All that training that she did with her mother and Optimus...absolutely wasted on this. It hurt just a bit. But she knew she was bested.

"Well done little sister," she murmured.

Tyrana saw this and she felt Dusk's emotions through the link before she then said "Dusk get down here, I'm gonna teach you what I did for this fight, so you can get better okay"

Dusk didn't move. If there was one flaw with the Halfling...it was this. Her pride was bruised easily, she hated being humiliated, and even though she knew deep down that her best bet was to let Tyrana teach her some new techniques...she really wanted some time alone.

"Maybe some other time," Dusk sighed, "I'm...tired,"

Tyrana knew immediately that Dusk was lying, Tyrana looked ahead she then felt another instinct hit her. It was one of the that was her strongest she had to fight against, it was to kill her prey without mercy.

But Tyrana breathed in and out her calm herself, Dusk was not prey, she was _family_. Tyrana then felt as if her instinct tell her, Dusk is weak right now! Dusk is prey right now!

Tyrana shook her head as she growled and her eyes became a blazing orange red again, she hated her first mutation so bad right now.

Dusk immediately felt something was wrong. A primal presence was in the room...she hadn't felt that kind of mindset since _Draconus_...the Halfling shuddered violently. Something wasn't right and she didn't like it.

Tyrana snarled a bit louder this time and she unsheathed her katana and with a deep roar she threw it at the wall, it stabbed the wall all the way to the hilt and Tyrana's eyes didn't change as she struggled to control herself.

Dusk heard the snarl, and heard the sword embed itself in the wall. It startled her, and she flipped down to the floor, a bright blue glow engulfing her as she shifted from her human form to her femme form, her swords, Heaven's Light and Sunscorcher unsheathed.

Tyrana turned in a blur to Dusk as she felt the instinct hit her again and she then grunted out "Dusk..don't..move...please!", she was standing like a stone and every muscle in her body was tensed up to keep her from moving from her spot.

"Tyrana?" Dusk asked, not moving like her sister had asked...but definitely wanting to, "What's wrong…?"

Tyrana was shaking her her eyes seemed to become flowing like lava and she then grunted out "First...mutation...anger...instincts...hard to...control!"

Dusk trembled as she remembered the bad days...those moments when she'd completely shut down all emotion except for an insane rage...when she'd go into Berserker mode and ravage anything and everything in sight.

Enemies, friends...it didn't matter. Dusk was gone in those times...all that there was was the Halfling Demon.

Tyrana grunted as she started to do the breathing exercises that Splinter had taught her, put all emotions and instincts aside and focus on the big picture, and right now that wasn't tearing apart Dusk because she was weak as her instincts felt she was.

Tyrana stopped trembling as she took shaky breaths in as her eyes turned back to normal and she fell onto her hands and knees taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"Tyrana!" Dusk shouted, running towards her sister and transforming back to human form, dropping her blades as she did.

Tyrana breathed deeply as she looked at Dusk and she then said "I'm sorry, I-I hate it when that happens, especially those i-instincts"

"You're not alone," Dusk whispered, "Guess we've got more in common than either let on,"

Tyrana smiled softly before she then said "Probably... have...you taken...lives to?", Tyrana just knew again, Dusk had to have taken lives at some point. Tyrana shuddered in fear, her first mutation, she was in full control and she killed people just for the fun of it, well her hatred for them as well.

"To many to count," Dusk whispered, "And the worst part is...I don't even remember any of it…"

Tyrana then whispered softly "_Lucky_"

Dusk looked at her strangely.

"What's so lucky about that?" she demanded, "I can't remember...I can't apologize for what I did...Pit, I've nearly killed both Jack and Dad…"

She shook her head sadly.

"I can't distinguish friend or foe...I just….black out and wake up with shredded corpses around me,"

Tyrana started to shake again as she felt anger rise again and she then practically yelled "At least you didn't _enjoy_ it!"

Dusk glared at her…

She could show Tyrana what exactly happened...she could show her laughing as she ripped out spark chambers _after_ she tortured the mech or femme by slowly ripping them apart…

It was the thing of nightmares…

And Dusk couldn't hold it anymore.

Tears started streaking down her cheeks and she buried her head in her hands.

Tyrana saw this and she felt sorry for Dusk, she and herself as similar pasts when it came to killing, probably not even close to Tyrana's scale though. Tyrana gently got up and hugged Dusk to her plastron chest and she gently rubbed Dusk's back.

Tyrana could hold her emotions back thanks to Primus himself, after all he purified her of her hatred and sent her into a new body, and she was beyond thankful.

Tyrana rubbed Dusk's back as she gently rocked Dusk and held her before she then said softly "It's okay, go ahead and let it out, I understand and I'm here for you okay"

Dusk murmured something in Cybreian, but it was too soft for anyone to hear. She buried her head in Tyrana's plastron and tucked in her wings close to her back.

Tyrana smiled as she continued to hug and comfort her sister.

And that's how Jack found them. Hugging one another on the training room floor.

He let out a soft laugh.

"Girls," he muttered, and he carefully made his way back out without being noticed.

Tyrana's senses had picked up Jack, but she just ignored him as she continued to hug Dusk, something told her that Dusk couldn't do this everyday to the rest of their family.

"Th-thank y-you," Dusk breathed.

Tyrana smiled and said "No problem sis, no problem", she started to rub Dusk's head now, she didn't care, her new sister needed this.

To be comforted, just like she was by Primus and there was a female entity that Tyrana could barely understand or even remember.

"What...what was your life like before us?" Dusk asked softly.

Tyrana then said "I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else, just not yet, especially not Miko, she would hate me"

"I've kept Jack's and Mom's secret for...what about six months before Jack decided to reveal it...I think I can handle this,"

Tyrana sighed before she then said "You might not believe this, but I am actually millions of years old, I was born in the late Cretaceous period, I was a species known as the Dijirasaurus, a cousin of the Gojirasaurus"

"B-But how?" Dusk asked, "You...Jack...Mom...wha!?"

Tyrana smiled softly before she then said "Mom is my mother for this body, my second mutation. Anyway, I lived in a large pack, my father was the Alpha, and my mother was his second in command. We did many things together until the meteorite hit.

My parents were the first to die, my aunt and myself became trapped in a cavern, and we became frozen in ice many days later. I remember waking up in an Island, it turned out to be the Hawaiian Island of Laysan, and my aunt and I scavenged for food until..._it_...hit.

The nuclear warhead that, burst miles away from us. My aunt immediately dug a hole and she buried me in it, I heard her roar in pain as I also heard flames pass overhead. About an hour later I had gotten myself out of there, and I saw her"

Tears started to go down Tyrana's face before she then continued "My aunt, she was nothing but a charred skeleton, the last of my species died with her because I knew that she had been expecting soon.

I was heartbroken, I felt anger hit me until I started to feel numb all over my body, I look up and there a really glowing particles everywhere and soon the numbness became full pain as my body started to die"

"And then what?" Dusk whispered softly.

Tyrana then said "I died...and I then woke up as a strange energy filled my heart, turned out it was plasma radiation. And I stood up as the pain was gone, I stood up and...I was taller than the trees around me, the were palm threes easily 30 feet tall, and I was easily taller than them"

Tyrana sighed before she then continued "I was less than a year old at that time and I saw that I had some spines sticking out of my back. Someone had mutated me, changed me, played God, and I felt a deep hatred and anger fill my heart to my very soul. Who had done this to me? Why?"

Tyrana took a deep breath before she then said "Then they came, tiny apes in weird shiny metallic suits. They saw me and they pointed, they then took out these large black sticks that thundered like lightning and they hit me with those tiny projectiles and I immediately knew, they were the ones that caused me pain, they had mutated me, these..._insects_ had changed me into a monster"

"I got so angry, I saw red easily and I charged at them with a roar bellowing from my lungs. I stepped on many of them and I felt them crunch under my feet, but with the rage I felt, it just felt so right and on the inside, I was enjoying it, the rage and hatred were magnifying my lust for revenge for these stupid insects that just killed off my species, mutated me, and denyed me a peaceful death.

I slammed my jaws shut on many of the insects as well and I hate to say it, but the blood tasted good, and I wanted more"

Tyrana closed her eyes as she shuddered at the screams of pain and suffering from the men in the hazmat suits hit her.

Dusk shuddered and closed her eyes, she couldn't imagine the scene, she could...but not on the level of Tyrana's pain.

Tyrana hugged Dusk a bit tighter before she then continued "The rest that I didn't kill, they ran to a helicopter that took off into the air. I was so angry, my revenge was going to be complete, I suddenly felt a fire in my heart that spread to my new back spines and my eyes, as well as my mouth, I saw blue and the fire burst from my mouth as a blast of pure energy, the energy blast hit the helicopter and the helicopter immediately exploded in a giant fireball.

I have a roar of victory and bloodlust, a cruel and heartless roar as I dived into the ocean and swam"

Tyrana gently rubbed Dusk's back on instinct before she then said Over the course of three years I grew and grew and grew, but I also became smarter as well as stronger and tougher. Nothing could harm me, not the war vessels that the insects traveled in, I destroyed them with ease.

I then calculated eventually that I grew to a staggering 354 feet tall, and I was over 708 feet long Dusk"

Dusk's eyes widened. Bigger than Draconus' wingspan...and that was easily 150 feet long. She'd never seen anything that big and it frightened her to see something that big...even if it was in her own mind

Tyrana rubbed Dusk's back as she started to continue "Nothing harmed me, they even tried to renuke me, but it healed almost instantly and I grew stronger as the fire in my heart grew more powerful with each beat. But so did my rage and hate, in 1967, that's when I first attacked Tokyo, I killed over 300,000 people, but I never stopped there.

Every year I attacked a different, heavy populated city and finally in 1990, I calmed down, and when I did, I had killed over 12 million people Dusk, and I enjoyed every single kill, every single building that I toppled over, every single scream of 'Monster', I enjoyed it and loved it then"

Dusk didn't say anything...she wanted to...but there was no way to put what she thought into words.

Tyrana gently hugged Dusk a bit tighter, as the story started to get more painful for her, Tyrana continued "In 1990 I had calmed down because I found something that changed my life forever.

It was a Dijirasaurus egg Dusk, a mutated Dijirasaurus like me, I immediately took it to my home where he hatched, I adopted him as my own and the insects called him Nino, and the name just stuck. Over the next 3 years I taught Nino everything I knew until...until that horrible day"

Tears started to go down Tyrana's face

"What happened?" Dusk breathed.

Tyrana sniffled before she then said "That day, June 1st, 1993, the insects attacked me with another nuclear bomb that blew up my island. Me and Nino survived thankfully, but my heart couldn't take anymore radiation and it messed with my nuclear fusion process that happened with every beat of my heart. Dusk I started to die again, I was burning from the inside out. The GDF calculated that if I died, I would unknowingly take the entire universe with me"

Dusk shuddered violently. Tyrana's heart had been messed with...it hit a little too close to home with the Halfling, seeing as every pulse of her own spark was bringing her closer and closer to Death's doorstep.

She couldn't help but feel sorry for Tyrana.

Tyrana sighed as tears just flowed down her cheeks and she continued "Because of the explosion, Nino and I became separated and I searched for him until we came to New York, by then every cell in my body had started to become affected and the pain was beyond agonizing, I couldn't even roar Dusk, it hurt too much.

"But I found Nino, I found him in the clutches of my two most hated enemies, Megaguirus, a giant demonic dragon fly looking queen, and Biollante, a giant hybrid plant between my cousin, Godzilla, and rose cells, gosh. Biollante is over 480 feet tall and she had jaws big enough to eat me should she choose to.

"Nino was fighting, my baby was fighting Dusk, but Megaguirus flew up over 3,000 feet and...and she dropped him on purpose as Biollante held me down, I watched...as Nino fell with a roar that was filled with fear. Nino slammed into a building, he landed harder than I ever did in my life Dusk"

Tyrana started to cry softly and Dusk put her own arms around her little sister.

Tyrana the shakingly continued "I felt the familiar rage hit me and my temperature sky rocketed Dusk and I-I gave a roar of pure rage. I beat Megaguirus and Biollante senseless, and I ran over to Nino, I have him some of my radiation in hoping that it would heal him", Tyrana cried harder now before she said "But he was gone"

Tyrana then said crying "The military then finished off Megaguirus and Biollante before I had a c-chance to. They t-took away my revenge, Dusk, that was the first time I ever cried, I-I lost my baby, my Nino.

And I felt the pain hit harder as I saw scales start to melt o-off of my hands, the military shot freezing bombs a-at me and that cooled me off enough to not melt to the c-core of the earth and set off a-a chain reaction that would explode every star a-and planet. The last t-thing I remember was s-seeing the radiation from my h-heart burst from my chest, and...and then n-nothing"

"But...how did you...end up like…" Dusk questioned, gesturing at her little sister, "Cybertronian, I mean,"

Tyrana smiled softly before she then said "I met a great form on the other side once I woke up, his name was Primus, and he gave me a second chance. After he purified the hatred and anger from my soul and heart.

He gave me a new body and put me within Mom, she then had me and Jack and three years later, Mom wanted to get a job at a Gen-U-Tech factory when some chemicals got on fire, I think. I don't remember it fully, but I do remember getting bit by a snapping turtle, and getting some weird green chemical in my wound that very same day.

And after that I blacked out and the rest is history, I get raised by Splinter as my form changed, and within two days until I became this. When I was six, I got my _older_ memories back and I had nightmares for weeks about my victims"

"I know how that is," Dusk muttered, "Nightmares every fraggin' night, I get 'em, Jack gets 'em, Pit even _Dad_ gets 'em. It ain't fun,"

Tyrana nodded before she then said "I know the feeling, but the worst one happens every night, seeing Nino _die_", Tyrana sounded so numb inside when she said that.

Dusk stretched a wing out and wrapped it around her sister, leaning against her.

Tyrana hugged Dusk back before she then said "Please don't tell anyone Dusk, please"

"I won't," she promised, "_Ivorra_ and Prime's honor,"

Tyrana then said "I have many names though, Tyrana, Dizilla, Dijira, Queen of the Monsters, Goddess of Death, oh and Cybertrons favorite, the Hybrid of Chaos, but my new favorite is one Primus gave me, Talus Prime", she gently touched her plastron, where her scars/markings were actually slightly glowing a soft blue.

"It's pretty," Dusk smiled, "But...there's one you didn't mention. And I have to say its my favorite,"

Tyrana cocked her head as she asked "What is it?"

"Sister," Dusk answered.

Tyrana smiled and she said "Yeah, that sounds good to me", she then said "Thanks Dusk, I needed to get that weight out of my chest"

"Hey, isn't that what big sisters are for?" she asked.

Tyrana shrugged as she said "Dunno, I always had big brothers", Tyrana then asked, changing the subject "Want me to show you how I snuck up on you?"

Dusk's eyes gleamed softly.

"Probably not...if you tell me...then I'll know how to stop you from doing it," she jested, poking Tyrana in the plastron, "A magician never reveals her secrets...right?"

Tyrana smirked as she said "Yup, by the way, are these yours?", she held up Dusk's swords with a smirk on her face.

Dusk's eyes darkened as she snatched them back.

"There are three rules I have for you Tyrana...and they'll keep you alive," she warned, "One: Don't prank me, Two: _Don't_ touch my iPod, and Three: my weapons...they're off-limits. Especially Sunscorcher and Taulmaril which you haven't seen yet. They're the only things I have from my real mom and I'd rather not lose them… 'Kay?"

Tyrana nodded before she then said "Yeah, by the way, my blade, is probably the hardest thing here actually, that metal Adamantium?"

"Wolverine's claws are made of it," Dusk shrugged, "Well, first it was bone, then he got in a ...you know...I'm going to shut up and let you finish…"

Tyrana then said with a chuckle "I already know, Bishop tried to do it once to me, but I kicked his butt and ran away, but I kept a chunk of the metal with me and I forged my sword, I call it the _Haymaker_ because it has a nice punch"

"Nice," Dusk smiled, "But...that might be the hardest element in _this_ universe. Sunscorcher, Heaven's Light and Taulmaril aren't from this universe...they're made of Celestial Silver. Hardest element where I come from...according to Dad and the Hatchet."

Tyrana smiled as she asked "Hatchet equals Ratchet doesn't it?"

Dusk gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"You've been here for only a few hours and I've already corrupted you. I believe I'm losing my touch,"

Tyrana gave a laugh before she then said "Are you sure you're the big sister? Because you're kind of tiny to me", she teased as she poked Dusk in the stomach.

"Size doesn't matter," Dusk retorted, "It's maturity and birthdate...good thing I know my birthdate then,"

Tyrana then retorted playfully "And you have neither of those, in case you have forgot, I am _millions_ of years old, and I am much more mature than you, hell I was a mother for a while"

Dusk's face grew sad.

"If you only knew what I've been through," she murmured, looking at the ground.

Tyrana then asked in a soft voice"Explain please? I explained to you, your turn"

"I don't want to talk about it," she replied.

Tyrana then held up Dusk's necklace with Sideswipe's armor piece on it and she then asked "Then what is this because I have a feeling that it is important to you, it fell on one of your flips", she handed it back to Dusk.

Dusk's face went pale as she held the pendant tightly, tears spilling down her face.

"Optimus wasn't always my guardian…" Dusk started, "A mech by the designation of Sideswipe was. He taught me everything I know about the art of pranking...and he was killed in action...right in front of me...and I shut down in my black out rage at that moment."

She shook her head.

"You weren't the only one who died before you know," Dusk continued, "Jack died, 'Bee died, I died twice...and I'm going to do it a third time and I don't know if I'll be coming back this time!"

She closed her eyes.

"The three of us were killed by your uncle, a mech known as Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. 'Bee was shot three times in the spark, I was shot in the midsection and Jack took a shot straight through the helm...we fell into what they called the Omega Lock and we were returned back to life. We killed Megatron. He threatened Dad. He was going to kill him if we didn't do something…

"And you know what?" Dusk continued, "That moment I died...I saw 'Sides again. I'd never seen him so sad...And then I had to come back...I left him to save my Dad…"

Tyrana looked down to the ground before she then said "That year I was dead, I never once saw Nino, it was like he wasn't there, but I saw him die", Tyrana turned to Dusk and she then said "Bottom line, crap happens and sometimes the best thing we need is time to heal, everyone needs it"

"I...hear you," Dusk mumbled, trying to hold back a yawn, although they couldn't see it, it was getting late, and Dusk felt it.

Tyrana gave a yawn, unknowingly showing Dusk how sharp her beak was as well as her teeth.

"Nice chompers," Dusk said sleepily with a slight smile.

Tyrana immediately closed her jaws with a loud 'SNAP', she hated the fact that she also had the jaw muscles of an Alligator snapping turtle as well.

"Remind me never to get my hand too close to your mouth, when you're mad," Dusk grinned.

Tyrana then said with a laugh "Yup, biting my tongue tends to hurt more than usual"

"Your brother bites too," Dusk chuckled, "Playing a video game with Ben...I covered Jack's mouth because little brother was helping Ben out…"

She held up her hand, showing faint blue marks on her hand...teeth marks to be exact.

"He bites hard,"

Tyrana gave a chuckle as she said "I know the feeling", she remembered when Donny bit her on the shoulder when he became mutated with an alien virus, when he bit her it caused the virus to go into her and that's how she got her beast form.

Tyrana gently touched her right shoulder, a large bite mark was there that looked like small T-Rex bit her shoulder.

Dusk gave another yawn and her eyes started drifting shut as she relaxed and lay down on the floor.

Tyrana smiled as she gently laid down as well, but she put Dusk's head on her thigh, might as well make her more comfortable anyway she could.

Tyrana then felt her tail snake around Dusk's waist possessively yet softly, Tyrana shook her head a bit, her tail had a mind of it's own sometimes.

A few minutes later, both girls had fallen asleep, and Optimus and Elita both walked in.

"They have become fast friends," Optimus nodded.

"I think they've got a lot in common," Elita added, looking at her sleeping daughters, "It seems a shame to wake them,"

"Let them sleep for a while," Optimus said, "When they've fallen deeper into their sleep, we'll carry them to their rooms,"

"I like that plan very much," Elita smiled.

* * *

**And there is the new chapter, I bet a lot of you guys didn't expect that :)**

**Once again, thank you so much Elhini for writing this chapter with me!**

**Elhini and myself hope you enjoyed this guys, please review!**

**Take Care Now Bye Bye Then**


End file.
